destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Melissa Cooper
Melissa Cooper is a mortal woman, and Wyatt Halliwell's ex-girlfriend from college, as well as a reporter at Mirror's Magazine. She is also the daughter of Elliot Cooper, and a distant relative of Sebastian Whitmore. She is a member of the Whitmore-Cooper family. History Early History When Melissa was ten years old, she witnessed her father being murdered by a demon. Her father told her to hide in the closet, and she did. But she still watched, and she saw them fighting before the demon raised a fireball and murdered her father in front of her. She was then taken out of town by her Aunt. Unbeknownst to her, she was being tracked by Jeremiah Whitmore and later Sebastian Whitmore, although they failed in locating her. Adult Life Melissa moved back to San Francisco in an unknown year and attended college. She then met Wyatt Halliwell during her time in college, and the two started a romantic relationship. However, they broke up under unknown circumstances and remained on and off again friends ever since. Throughout Destined Season 2 At Wyatt's bachelor party she witnesses them practicing magic and confronts them about it. She is then let in on their secret, and she agrees to keep it. She then tells them that she will eventually ask for them a favor, and when that day comes they will help. Season 3 In Season 3, Melissa has become well acquainted with the Halliwell Family. More specifically Wyatt and Chris, despite Prue disliking this. She also helps them vanquish a shape-shifter, before telling them her secret - that she witnessed her father being murdered by a demon. It is also revealed that Sebastian Whitmore is trying to find her, due to his father being her father's best friend. The rest of the reasons are unknown. She meets Sebastian and discovers the truth about her Medallion in What[[What Hurts the Most| Hurts the Most]]. Season 4 Personality Melissa is extremely stubborn and headstrong and likes to get her way. It has also been shown that she has a manipulative side, shown when she forced Wyatt and Chris to take her with them by trying to hold the fact she keeps there secret over them. Love Life * Wyatt Halliwell; former boyfriend, current friend Physical Appearance Melissa is a beautiful young woman, with a slim and toned physique. She has tanned olive skin and long dark-dirty blonde hair. She has light blue-green eyes and long dark eyelashes. Melissa has a sophisticated style that has only matured over the course of the seasons she has appeared in. In Season 4, she is seen in classy suits or professional clothing. Notes and Trivia * She witnessed her father's murder at the age of 10. * She was sent to live with her Aunt after her father's murder and was raised by her. * Her father entrusted a medallion into her care prior to his death. ** She keeps the medallion in a safe deposit box at the bank. * She was introduced as Wyatt's assistant and love interest. * She dated Wyatt briefly before they broke up. ** Because of this there is a lot of friction and undiscussed tension between her and Wyatt's wife and Destined One, Prue Halliwell ** Despite their break-up, Wyatt and Melissa are still very close friends. * In Season 2 Melissa finds out about magic after witnessing Wyatt and Chris practicing it. * She plays a pivotal role in the first half of Season 3. * She unearthed a scandal with the Mayor of San Francisco and was able to publish the story in Mirror's Magazine thanks to Wyatt. * Her apartment is broken into by Ignatius, due to him thinking that the Medallion her father gave her is in her apartment. * Sebastian Whitmore was looking for her due to their father's being friends. * She is a distant relative of the Whitmore Family. * Melissa was granted a 20% stake in the Whitmore Business after Sebastian Whitmore willed it to her after his death. * She drinks bourbon. Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mortals Category:Good Beings Category:Others Good Beings